


They Say It’s Your Birthday

by Ernzo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Em dashes???, F/M, It’s Tamara’s Birthday, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, When pizza’s on a bagel, did I use them right even?, oh???, pizza bagels are also life, shameless fluff, trashy reality shows are life, who knows - Freeform, you can eat pizza any time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernzo/pseuds/Ernzo
Summary: Rey hates her birthday, but Ben wants to make it the best one.





	They Say It’s Your Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voicedimplosives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicedimplosives/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dearest Tamara, aka voicedimplosives! Tamara is one of the kindest and most genuine people in the whole world and I wanted to write her a little something to show her how much I appreciate everything she does for me and for the fandom!

Rey hates her birthday.

Mostly, because she doesn’t know when her birthday actually _is_. She’s not sure when her real birthday is, just the one she was given at the orphanage when she was left there. So, celebrating the day she was simply given, rather than the day she was actually born seems, well, arbitrary.

But, this year, she is turning thirty, and she knows that Ben will not be able to help himself to do _something_ for her.

It’s her day off, and she’s hiding under the covers until she absolutely has no choice but to get up. She knows she’s nearing that point— her bladder is beginning to complain rather loudly— but she just wants to stay in bed as long as she can manage.

Peeking at the alarm clock on the bedside table, she sees that it’s nearly ten thirty, and she knows that Ben has been out of bed for a while, always the early riser. She feels a sense of dread settling over her as each minute ticks by. She knows that he will be planning something big, only because he loves her. Ever since that had gotten together, he had done nothing but spoil her and give her everything he could. She loved him for it, too, but it was overwhelming at times.

After wallowing until eleven, and not being able ignore her dire need to pee anymore, she slips from the bed onto the frosty floor and hurries to the bathroom quietly in an attempt to not alert Ben that she finally got out of bed.

She makes it to the bathroom and back, and is only under the covers for a minute before Ben’s deep voice cuts through the silence of the room.

“Are you planning to stay in bed _all_ day?”

Rey huffs a frustrated breath and shoves the covers down with a flop, her hair sticking up from the dry winter air and static electricity.

“Maybe.”

He’s smiling at her and she can’t help but feel warmth in her heart for him, despite her dark birthday mood. 

“Hmm,” is all he says as he joins her in the bed, dropping all of his weight on top of her over the covers, and shifting violently to make himself comfortable.

“Ooof,” Rey complains, all the air being compressed from her lungs as he settles over her, pressing his face to her neck and then humming contentedly.

“Comfortable?” Rey asks dryly as she wraps her arms around his wide shoulders.

“Quite.”

They lie there for a few minutes, comfortable and warm in the weak winter light, until Ben speaks again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to get up?”

Rey pretends to think about it before replying. “No.”

She hears Ben sigh, warm against her neck. “But, I have a surprise.”

Rey groans. “Ben…”

He pushes up and away from her, balancing over her on his elbows.

“Are you sure?”

Rey takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “Fine.”

She feels him shift over her, and his lips are at her ear.

“There is no surprise.”

Her eyes snap open and she moves one of her hands to pull his head away from her by his hair.

“What?”

He’s grinning, his crooked grin with just a hint of teeth, his eyes twinkling in triumph. “There is _no_ surprise.”

Rey stares at him, dumbfounded and confused.

He smiles wider.

“That’s your surprise. There isn’t one. You can lie in bed all day or sit on the couch and watch trashy reality shows, or whatever you want. As long as I can do it with you. Preferably with you on my lap, naked. But, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, it's not _my_ birthday.”

Rey wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down to her, her lips brushing back and forth against his until he’s lowering himself fully on top of her once more, his lips urgent and firm, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth. She threads her fingers into his hair, earning a pleased hum to rumble from his throat and they kiss until they are both breathless and Rey is too warm underneath the comforter and Ben’s weight.

He breaks away first, however, his lips sliding across her cheek and to her ear.

“I bought pizza bagels.”

She pulls his face to hers again by his hair, her nose brushing his. “I _love_ you.”

He laughs and kisses her again.

With a lot of complaining and grumbling, he convinces her to get up, and they take a shower— a far too long shower— in which Ben gives her the first of what he promises are many birthday orgasms. She sighs as his fingers move inside her as he presses her against the cool tile of the shower. She moans into his mouth and tells him this is the only present she wants for her birthday forever and he agrees with a twist of his fingers that make her knees buckle and he has to tighten his grip on her waist to keep her upright.

When she recovers, she turns them so the spray is on his back and she drops to her knees in front of him.

He grabs her shoulders and tries to urge her back up. “No, Rey. It’s your birthday, come back up here.” But, she grips his thighs and remains stubbornly in front of him, leaning forward to nuzzle her nose against the base of his erection. She hears him sigh.

“It’s my birthday and I love to suck your dick. You told me I could do what I want and I _want_ to do this.”

She looks up at him under her wet lashes, and sees the clear struggle on his face. He, too, wants this, but when doesn’t he want his beautiful girlfriend on her knees in front of him?

She says what she knows will cause him to give in. Nuzzling against him again, she murmurs, “It would _please_ me to blow you in the shower on my birthday. The same way you never stop eating me out on your birthday.”

He tilts his head back and laughs, whispering, “True,” as his hand comes to cradle the back of her head as she opens her mouth and swallows him. His groan is pained, his fingers tightening in her hair reflexively before they loosen and soothe against her scalp.

It doesn’t take her long, he’s hard and worked up for her, and he really— really— enjoys when she sucks him off. The water is just starting to turn cold when he comes down her throat, both hands in her hair now and her fingers digging deeply into the flesh of his ass as he groans long and low.

He pulls his fingers out of her hair, leaning forward to turn off the spray, one hand bracing against the wall and the other reaching down to grab Rey’s arm and help her off her knees. He kisses her, drawing her tightly to him, their bodies slick and slippery as they move against each other.

Rey pulls away and presses her face against Ben’s chest, and she feels his lips press to the top of her head.

“Can we go have pizza bagels now?” Rey asks and she feels his chest shake under her head.

“All you can eat.”

After they dry off, Ben makes a _lot_ of pizza bagels— pepperoni, Rey’s favorite— and they curl up together on the couch, with her back to his chest, nestled into his lap. They watch _Are You The One_ , the trashiest reality show and Rey’s _favorite_ for the rest of the afternoon. She eats happily, with Ben’s arms around her, his lips pressed to her neck for the majority of their time on the sofa. As the light outside begins to fade, they shift to curl up on the couch, face to face with a blanket drawn over them.

“Today was perfect,” Rey whispers, her nose tucked behind his ear as his hands smooth up and down her back. “Thank you for not doing anything.”

He kisses her forehead. “You’re welcome. But,” he hesitates and Rey pulls back to look at him.

“What?”

“To make up for this, I bought you a literal fuck ton of Christmas presents.”

Rey laughs pulling him down to kiss him, her smile too big to really accomplish much. He kisses her breathless and with some tricky maneuvering on the couch, his hands find their way into her pajama pants once more, and her birthday orgasms resume.

**Author's Note:**

> what are pizza bagels?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> what is Are You the One?


End file.
